Alex Tarkin
This Assistant Engineer on Starbase Everest is a hard-working officer with attitude. Already acquainted with the features of engineering through his service on a civilian vessel, he graduated from the Academy within 2 years. Personal History The second child of three children born to Shane & Alisa Tarkin, Alexander, or Alex or Lex as he was known to some, was the classic middle child. Hand me downs were the norm for young Alex, most of them were practically falling apart when he got them. Fortunately for him, he had a natural grasp of how things worked, and within a few days of receiving the beaten up item it was working like it new, if not better. Unfortunately this was often at the expense of the family's other possessions like the holo-display and comm systems. During school Alexander received marginal marks in almost every subject. Occasionally he would receive high marks in science, but only while they were performing practical labs. During High School he took shop classes and excelled, often at the expense of his other subjects. He did excel at physical education, and he joined the school's track and archery teams; both teams competed at the national levels during his tenure. Alex graduated high school with an average GPA of 2.5 . After graduation Alex attended a trade school, his poor grades in high school prevented him from attending any reputable college. He studied system maintenance for the large stellar pleasure cruisers and after two years graduated at the top of his class. He quickly found a job as an apprentice aboard a cruisers that made the trip between Risa and Alpha Centauri. Within the year he was promoted to journeyman. It was during the return stop at Alpha Centauri that Alexander met then Lieutenant Commander David Gold, an up-and-coming officer in the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, while he was on leave. The Commander had been having problems with the replicators in his suite. Alex showed up and within five minutes he had diagnosed the problem and repaired it. Gold was so impressed with his efficiency that he asked Alex if he had ever though about becoming an engineer for Starfleet. Alex admitted that he had wanted to, but his poor grades had prevented him from even trying to apply to the Academy. Gold assured him that his practical skills and good marks from the trade school all he needed to get in was a recommendation from an officer, and that he would gladly do so. Luckily for Alex, Gold disembarked before he could discover that Alex had cannibalized the parts to repair the replicator from the suite's sonic shower. Alexander applied to the Academy and was accepted. He started the next semester. Starfleet History Starfleet Academy Alexander was the oldest Cadet in his class at the age of twenty-one. Because of his previous experience he was enrolled in a fast-track series of courses that would allow him to graduate in two years. He only took the minimum basic requirements necessary for graduation along with courses designed to educate him on the difference between the civilian equipment he was used to and the Starfleet equipment he would be working with. Once again he focused his attentions on systems maintenance, and like in High School his grades suffered outside of his engineering courses. During his two years at the Academy he also joined the Track and Archery Teams, where he also excelled and competed at the highest levels. The only courses that he performed well in outside of his engineering major were the self-defense and weaponry courses. At the age of twenty-three Alexander Tarkin graduated Starfleet Academy with a major in Systems Maintenance Engineering and an average GPA of 2.75 USS Hornet After graduation Ensign Tarkin was assigned to the USS Hornet. For the next year he went about his job with nothing extraordinary to note. However his dedication and eagerness were noted by his Chief Engineer and he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. USS Gorkon At the age of twenty-five he was promoted to Lieutenant and was transferred to the USS Gorkon under Admiral Nechayev. Six months into his tour aboard the Gorkon Alex was performing routine maintenance on the turbolift system. In his single-minded dedication to the job he forgot to take the system completely off-line. Because of this Admiral Nechayev was in the turbolift while he was testing its emergency stop system, resulting in her taking a ten deck uncommanded plunge before being jerked to a stop. For this Lieutenant Alexander Tarkin was personally demoted by the Admiral to the rank of Ensign and transferred off the Gorkon. Starfleet Corps of Engineers After his demotion, Alex was administratively assigned to the Starfleet Corps of Engineers, performing odd jobs throughout the fleet. Starbase Everest At twenty-six, Ensign Tarkin was transferred to Starbase Everest as an assistant engineering officer. While serving aboard the Everest he was promoted to Lieutenant Junior Grade. Additional Information See Also * Safa Starstone Tarkin Alex Tarkin Alex